Seven Days of Awesome
by anonabella
Summary: When they said they would date anyone, the BTT mean it. ANYONE. Girl, boy, gay girl, gay boy, ANYONE! But Gilbert never expected that he will be confessed to by a "ghost ? " A stand-alone companion fic for Seven Day Story.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Days of Awesome

When they said they would date anyone, they mean it. ANYONE. Girl, boy, gay girl, gay boy, ANYONE! But Gilbert never expected that he will be confessed to by a "ghost(?)"

A stand-alone companion fic for Seven Day Story. First time writing a non-Spamano story so please be gentle with me...

Monday. 1.

It was just another normal start of the week for Gilbert. He will go to school, all smiles and rainbows and then girls (and boys) would be flocking him like a mother hen, all of them wanting to be the girlfriend (or boyfriend) of awesome. Lately, he's having double 'customers' since Antonio unawesomely decided to settle down with an Italian with an eternal bitch-fit. Not that he complains. If his freund is happy that way, then so be it. He is that kind of awesome friend who thinks of his freund's happiness. Anyway, he can't say he hates the double attention.

Yes. Gilbert loves crowds and to be crowded upon. That's popularity and charisma to you. He loves the idea of many girls dropping their panties for him. He loves them begging for him, "Gilbert-sama! Gilbert-oppa!" and all those endearments. Sometimes, he even purposely takes his time to choose from his fans so that he will have the crowd much longer. Now... That's a good idea for today as well... Kesesese...

"Kesesesese..."

Meanwhile, from outside his brother's door, Ludwig is on the verge of calling the mental institution because his bruder has been laughing that weird laugh for about an hour now. But he cannot delay his message any further since he still has to fetch Feliciano. He wouldn't want Antonio to be the one to fetch the two Italians. Not at all.

"Bruder..." Ludwig peeked from the door. As he was expecting, Gilbert was staring into space, very much absorbed by his own imaginations to notice Ludwig. "BRUDER!"

"Oh!" Gilbert snapped out of it. "Yo, West! Wazzup!"

"I'll be going to Feliciano's now. I think you should also go..."

"What! Asking your bruder to walk you to school after all this time?"

"Nein. Forget what I've said."

"I knew it, West! You're just big on the outside but you actually want to rely on your bruder all the time!"

"Nein. I never said that."

"But sorry, West. Bruder has many plans to delay school for today. You know... Fangirls increase when they wait for me..."

Ludwig already left the moment that 'fangirls' is mentioned. And it was no question that Gilbert cotinued his speech without anyone actually listening.

"... 'cause they really like me, it's alarming. I can't blame them, though. If I were one of them, I can't help but like me, as well."

He stride across his room and grabbed his bag, pausing in front of their living room mirror. He posed like a model or something.

"You are really a one hot, awesome guy, Gilbert Bielschmidt," he told his reflection before finally walking off.

Suddenly, a wild idea appeared!

"I know! Why don't I date multiple ladies this time? Like those two identical Asian sisters! Maybe since they are close with each other, they wouldn't mind... So I guess I juat have to choose girls like that and I'll have one big harem for awesome. HA! You really are a genius, so fucking awesome."

So he walked through his front door, already imagining his future women army. But when he opened the door, he was greeted by a quiet bespectacled blonde.

"Uhmm... Hi? May I help you?" he asked warily. He don't know the guy, but judging by his uniform, he is a schoolmate.

The timid guy glanced up to him, his violet eyes wide in wonder and awe. Gilbert find that the guy could pass as a cutie. Maybe he'll include him in his harem...

"Uhmm... Sorry for being here," he murmured. "Actually I had been here since 3 in the morning..."

"Hang on," Gilbert frowned a bit. "West had gone to school before me but he haven't mentioned that you were here."

"He couldn't see me."

"Pardon?"

"He couldn't see me," the guy muttered, a bit louder.

"What?"

"I said, he coul-"

"No. Not that. What do you mean, he couldn't see you?" the albino asked, feeling a bit tensed.

"Well... Only a few persons can actually see me so..."

"ARE YOU A GHOST?" Gilbert asked loudly. But then he realized that it was rude and smacked his palm ober his mouth, backing away.

"No... It's not like that..."

"I'm sorry! Bless my soul! I don't remember doing evil things to you when you were still alive but I swear I didn't mean it!" Gilbert said frantically.

"No... You didn't..."

"I'm very sorry for all my sins and mistakes! I'll do everything to atone my misgivings!"

"Uhmm... Is that so?" the blonde whispered, giving up on correcting the white-head.

"Ja! In the name of the Old Man Fritz!"

"Uhmm... I don't know who Old Man Fritz is ("He is the second most awesome guy after me.") but," he bowed deeply. "This week, please take a good care of me."

"What?"

"This week... Please go out with me."

Gilbert felt an odd mix of relief and disappointment. On one hand, he wasn't going to be haunted. All he needs to do is do the usual thing. However, he realized he couldn't create his harem this week at all.

TBC

Awesome! Prussia x Ghost(?)! Canada

Sorry for the mistakes and OOCness, I'm still new to these characters so I have no idea how to write them properly. Hopefully I'll learn along the way... (Note: this will be updated weekly or something)


	2. Chapter 2

Monday. 2. The Invisible Person

(Spamano insert granted ^^)

Matthew Williams, 17. A cute freshman, blonde, wearing glasses and always holding a huge white teddy bear. Somehow, he managed to convince the Prussian that he is not a ghost but still, nobody is his class seems to know that he exists.

"No, I don't know him," Antonio answered after three minutes of deep thinking. ("Hey, tomato bastard, take it easy. Steam is coming out of your head already.")

Gilbert was hanging out with Antonio and Lovino at lunch break, despite the unawesomeness of the Italian. Why, you ask? Well, the albino decided to gather as much information about his present boyfriend. And who is there to ask but another awesome guy? Besides, Antonio knows a third of the school population being someone who used to openly date anyone. (Meanwhile, Francis is usually hard to find).

"He haven't been your date before?" the Prussian asked tactlessly, completely ignoring the fact that he is sharing table with Antonio's present and long term boyfriend. Hell, he was even crashing an obvious lunch date. The Spaniard glared at him a bit.

"I don't actually try to remember the persons I've dated before, until I met Lovino," Antonio said flatly, all the while cooing at the Italian.

"Heh, I still don't understand why your being happy in settling down just like that..." Gilbert jeered quietly. Antonio's smile faltered a biy, his brows twitched.

"There there Gil. Why don't you ask a first year like Feli? Surely he'll be able to help you," was Antonio's way of saying what Lovino would have said as "fuck off you annoying piece of shit."

"You know what Toni," Gilbert's eyes glinted. "That is a genius idea you've got. I'd rather disturb Feli anyway," he sneered pointedly at Lovino who is gripping his fork almost inhumanly possible. The albino strode off when...

"You know what Antonio, Elizabeta and I were talking today about-" Lovino said loudly, obviously letting Gilbert hear. The Prussian instantly glanced back at the mention of Elizabeta's name.

"What?" Lovino raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him. Go on, get back and I'd stop telling my story. "I thought you'd rather disturb Feliciano?"

Gilbert huffed and left them alone. Damn that Italian bitch-fit. Antonio must have told him about Liz. Why did he have to be the Hungarian's classmate?

The Prussian just continued his search for the younger Italian and spotted him with no other than his younger brother.

"Yo, Feli, West!"

Ludwig facepalmed just from hearing his brother's loud voice. "What do you want, bruder?"

"There there, West. I just have a few questions for Feli," Gilbert winked, I repeat, *winked* at his brother. Ludwig felt his hair on the nape stand.

"What is it, Gil?" Feliciano asked good-naturedly.

"You see, I'm dating someone called Matthew Williams this week and I wanna make sure that he is actually a student in this academy and not from some alternate universe or time frame," Gilbert said straight forwardly, as if it is normal to assume that your boyfriend came from another universe or time frame.

"Hmmmm, that name sounds familiar," the young Italian hummed thoughtfully. "Ah!"

"You know him?"

"Have you asked Lovino about him?"

"Erm- why?"

"Lovino knows him. They were best friends since middle school!"

"What?"

.::.

"You're so clever, mi amor," the Spaniard commented after the Prussian stomped off very unhappily.

"Hmp. Serves that bastard right."

"Your smirks look so sexy, querido," Antonio whispered huskily. Lovino instantly turned tomato red.

"Lovino," Matthew suddenly appeared (at least from Antonio's point of view and he is not quite happy about another intrusion) and whispered. "Have you seen Gilbert somewhere?"

The Italian instantly detached himself from Antonio and faced the newcomer.

"Yeah, he might be looking for you," Lovino said, a smile forming on his lips. "Stay here for a while, he'll surely come back."

"Uhm, sorry to be rude but who is he, Lovi?" Antonio asked politely yet coldly.

"Matthew Williams," Lovino answered.

Antonio racked his brain. Where did he hear that name before?

"Hey, bastard. Steam's coming out your head again..."

"Is he your boyfriend, Lovino?" Matthew asked timidly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Awwww..." Antonio pouted. "How mean."

"Shut up," the Italian grumbled.

"But-!"

"You don't have to worry mister. Lovino's just like that," the Canadian smiled at te Spaniard. "He's usually mean to the persons he like best."

"Shut up Matthew!" Lovino blushingly grumbled.

"Mattie!" Gilbert glided back to their table. "Nice to see you here!"

"Uhm... Yeah, nice to see you, too," Matthew was quite uncomfortable at the sudden affectionate hug.

"So you're back," the Italian smirked at the albino. Suddenly, Antonio remembered where he heard Matthew's name before. ("Why didn't you tell Gil you knew about Marky a while ago?" "Who the hell is Marky? And besides, he didn't ask me.")

"Yeah, and I'm taking Mattie with me," Gilbert snatched the Canadian possessively.

"Suit yourself. Though I still don't know what Matthew saw on you, I still won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you ever hurt him," the Italian threatened.

"Bleh!" Gilbert childishly stuck his tongue at Lovino while scampering away.

"The nerve of him!" the Italian irritatedly screamed. But then he noticed his sullen boyfriend.

"The fuck is with you?"

"I... I don't know Lovi. You aren't kind to me but you want to defend Mark from Gil... And then Mark seems to know you more than I do and then... He said you are mean to the person you like but you're mean to Gilbert as well..."

"What are you getting at, huh? And who's Mark?"

"I... I'm jealous," Antonio admitted. Lovino blushed madly upon hearing it.

"Stupid bastard. I hate the albino bastard because he is another potato bastard. And Mattie's someone I've known for years... And what the hell Antonio? Who the hell am I dating right now?"

.::.

"How in the earth did you become friends with that Italian jerk?" Gilbert increduously asked Matthew over lunch.

"We've been classmates since middle school," Matthew answered. "And he's really a nice guy in general, you know."

"Well, he's bitchy to me so that's all I know about him," the Prussian said dismissively. "Anyways, I've been asking around about you..."

Matthew visibly flinched at the remark.

"...and no one except that cranky Italian knows much about you so, this isn't my style. I usually gather information about my dates from their friends so, this time I wanna ask you to tell me more about yourself..."

"Okay."

Gilbert learned that Matthew is usually absent these past few months that's why no one knows much about him. He also learned that he used to be a good hockey player and he loves to bask in the snow when he was a child with his twin brother. And the bear he was always carrying was given to him by a very kind but sad person two years ago. Since then, he couldn't forget that person and he promised himself that he'll someday put a sincere smile on his face.

"So... Have you found that person?" Gilbert asked quietly, a bit put off. Matthew didn't answer. Perhaps he hadn't heard him. Instead he asked the same question back to Gilbert.

"But what about you, Gil? Tell me things about yourself as well..." Matthew asked shyly. However, Gilbert was so happy too comply.

"For one, I am awesome," the albino said, his eyes glinting. Matthew merely smiled at the remark... And Gilbert kind of find that smile cute.

"Hey... Do that again..."

The Canadian looked quizzically at him.

"I mean, smile again," Gilbert said in a small voice, his cheeks tinged in pink.

*Ring*

After the first lunch bell, Matthew immediately stood up, blushing so hard it could rival a certain cranky Italian's. He dashed back to his class (Literature Department), breathing hard and his heart beating wildly in his chest. He guesses he shouldn't have run.

On the other hand, Gilbert felt quite embarrassed with himself. Never in his past dates had he asked for that person to smile at him before. They were usually trying to act cutest when with him so he didn't have to specifically ask them to. And somehow, the Canadian was a very nice change to have.

.::.

That afternoon, Gilbert went to walk the Canadian home, but he found him ready to ride a white car.

"Yo Mattie! Won't you walk home with me?" he asked lively, determined to forget the embarrassing happenings that lunch. The driver (a naive looking woman with big racks) glanced reproachfully at Gilbert. She was about to say something when Matthew beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Gil, but I go home by car since my house is kind of far," he apologized.

"Ahhh, it's okay, don't think about it."

"Well then... I'm going."

"Okay. Take care."

When the car disappeared in the corner, Gilbert also decided to go home. How frustrating. It's still too early! He usually hang out in the afternoons since his dates want to spend their weeks as much as they can. But from the looks of it, Matthew Williams is someone he can only date during in school.

Weird.

Well, he got his cellphone number though.

"Hi, Gil!"

Gilbert instantly glanced back and found a group of girls (his fans obviously) fawning at him. "Are you free today? Let's play, come on~" they asked cutely. It made Gilbert raise an eyebrow how they need so much effort to make themselves cute. But girls are girls.

"Actually, I'm free today."

.::.

Gilbert's group were happily roaming around the town when they met Antonio and Lovino, obviously on their own date.

"Yo, Toni! Hi!" he effortlessly ignored the Italian's glare again. However, it wasn't only Lovino who's frowning at him.

"Uhm... Gil, don't you have a boyfriend right now?" the Spaniard asked delicately.

With that remark, the albino unconfortably met Lovino's glare.

"You're the worst."

TBC

Not much PruCan yet, sorry. This end up mainly Spamano, God. Old habits die hard. Really really sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the alerts, faves, and reviews! Really really thanks for appreciating this so far... Aaannnnd I wish I could live up to your expectations in this story... (praying)

Tuesday. Jerk.

"So... Did you tell me on?" Gilbert asked.

The albino cornered the Italian the very next day. Lovino scowled at him as if he was a really revolting mold in his cheese.

"So what if I did? Can you blame me?" the brunette snapped. The Prussian shuddered in unease. Any time now, Matthew will be arriving and he might be facing the Canadian's wrath.

"Tsk..." all Gilbert could do was to click his tongue in helplessness. He really had no right to get angry with the Italian.

Lovino scrutinized Gilbert. The albino had his hair quite messed up from running his fingers through it in exasperation and there were obvious bags under his eyes. He looked repentant enough...

"Actually, I didn't tell him."

"What?"

The Italian stared at Gilbert gravely. "I just didn't have the time to tell you on. Besides, I don't want to be the one to make Matthew feel bad. But do it once again, I'll definitely castrate you."

And with that remark, Lovino turned away from the still shocked Prussian. The white-haired can't help but feel grateful. Maybe Antonio's right. Lovino Vargas isn't actually that bad.

When the bell rang, Gilbert quickly dashed to the Football club. But then on the locker area, he noticed Antonio glaring at him with a creepy aura.

"Yo, Toni. Wazzup?" he greeted uncomfortably. Is he still angry about yesterday? After all, a Bad Touch playing around while being in a commitment is unheard of. Well, until yesterday that is.

"What's up? Maybe you should be the one explaining what's up..."

Gilbert flinched. Antonio is really angry. The albino never knew that the Spaniard was really serious about the rules...

"Why the hell did you corner Lovino this morning?" the brunette snarled.

Oh. So that was it... Gilbert inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Or not. Antonio is never rational when being jealous.

Uh-oh.

.::.

One sore cheek later... The albino found himself in the clinic.

"What happened?" the school nurse (an oblivious looking lady with chest as big and bouncy as melons *boing*boing*) asked as Gilbert was brought over by a stone-faced Ludwig. His elder brother is really troublesome. The albino can't help but think that he saw the nurse's face somewhere. Maybe they had dated before?

"He... Hit a hard surface," Ludwig explained. It was practically true by the way. Antonio's knuckles could be considered as hard surface, right?

The nurse, Miss Braginski according to her name tag procured an ice bag and gave it to Gilbert with some aspirin.

"I suggest you rest here for a while since the painkillers will make you sleepy," the woman said as she guided Gilbert to a spare bed. It seems he wasn't the only person who has call in sick as the other bed was occupied by a blonde. Sitting beside the blonde's bed was Alfred F. Jones, that dorkish beefy guy who calls football soccer and calls rugby football. Stupid Americans.

"Well, Miss Braginski, I think he's already asleep so I'll be attending practice now," Alfred said and he went out with a small wave. "Just call me when he wakes up, 'kay?"

"Hey West. I never knew Alfred has a boyfriend," Gilbert commented. "Maybe I should chat with him when he wakes up."

"J-Just go to sleep, bruder. I'm returning to the club now. I have to make sure that Antonio has finally calmed down."

The albino pouted. But as the meds took effect, he did not whine anymore. Moments later, he was already sleeping soundly.

.::.

Gilbert woke up at the sound of his phone.

Fr: Birdie

Sub: Lunch

Message: I'm sorry but

I don't think I could have

lunch with you today.

The albino frowned. This is really weird. They only got lunch break as time to spend together and now Matthew is telling him that he can't come. So annoying. What does he take Gilbert for? Aren't they like 'speed dating'?

"Gilbert-sama!"

Suddenly, the room is filled by the albino's fangirls.

"Are you alright now?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry! I'm not easy to push down," Gilbert obnoxiously said. Well, at least there are these girls to keep him company...

But suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Lovino this morning. The Italian good-naturedly spared him once... And he promised there won't be another time...

But still... It's not like Lovino would know, right? He couldn't be somewhere near the clinic right now. Nah.

.::.

Meanwhile, from the other bed in the clinic, Matthew was staring at his cellphone, waiting for a reply from Gilbert. Stupid colds. He only have lunch break to spend with the Prussian but this stupid colds just had to show up.

"Are you feeling well, dear? I can call your brother or take you home if you want," Miss Braginski said concernedly as she placed a meal for the Canadian.

"It's alright. I guess I'm feeling better no-"

"Gilbert-sama!"

The two glanced to the other bed and saw a huddle of ladies sitting around the other patient.

"And I told them to keep it down..." the nurse facepalmed and she stood to apprehend the noise makers.

"I-It's alright," Matthew said. Gilbert-sama, they said. It couldn't be?

"Are you alright now?" one of the girls said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry! I'm not easy to push down."

Oh. That's definitely Gilbert. But what is he doing here?

"I really enjoyed yesterday, oppa. I wish we could have a date again today..." said one girl.

What? Matthew is confused. Date? But... Isn't Matthew his legitimate boyfriend for the week? As far as he knows, playing around wasn't allowed. From what Lovino told him about his Spanish boyfriend, the Spaniard dedicated all his time to the Italianfor the week. But then... Why? Is Matthew really not enough?

Or... Has Gilbert forgotten about him as well?

"Oh... Why are you crying dear?" Miss Braginski asked, startled. "Does it hurt somewhere?"

"I... I want to go home."

.::.

Gilbert heard shuffling on the other part of the room. But he couldn't see as there are so many girls blocking his view. But then, another person show up.

"Get lost bitches."

The fangirls were shocked and they glanced at the intruder. But when they realized who she was, they all retreated.

"You. I'm the substitute nurse since big sister had to bring the other patient home," she said coldly at Gilbert. "And I hate it because now I can't stalk my big brother. So just sleep or die already."

The albino gulped. No matter how pretty Natalya Arlovskaya is, he wouldn't dare mess with her.

.::.

The girls didn't have the chance to return to the clinic and check on Gilbert so there was no date for them today. Not like Gilbert would risk being in oublic with them again. Maybe next week. But definitely not now. He glimpsed at his phone to look at the time and saw Matthew's text that noon. He didn't managed to give a reply. He decided to call the Canadian.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Mattie!"

(sigh)

Is that a cold sigh from the other line? And why is Matthew's voice seem hoarse.

"Are you feeling okay, Mattie? You don't seem well..."

"Actually I caught colds."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Get well soon, okay..?"

"Why are you calling me?" suddenly, the Canadian sound so distant.

"Uhmmm... Well, I missed you."

Gilbert heard Matthew gulp.

"Oh, really? But aren't you dating with some random girl again today?"

Wha- didn't Lovino say he didn't tell Matthew? What the fuck? Did he trick the albino? Antonio's boyfriend or not, he would make that bastard learn not to meas with him.

"H-How did you-?"

"Hmp. I told you I was sick, right?"

"Yeah..." what does it has to do with him knowing?

"Well... Let's say I was at the clinic as well today."

Gilbert felt his stomach drop. He broke in cold sweat.

"I... I'm sorry... Sorry..."

"It's not as simple as that, Gil," Matthew choked. The Prussian felt worse when he realized that Matthew was crying. He made him cry.

It would have been better if Matthew was angry. He could have shouted at Gilbert for hours and hours if he want to... But that hurt voice... It was much much worse.

"Mattie, I'm really-"

The line was cut. The albino felt so hollow.

What the fuck, Gilbert?

Verdammt!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for not replying on the comments one by one… School ate all of my time (YES ALL OF IT except Friday afternoon in our timezone) and now I'm really hoping that despite the stress while writing (I updated four stories, I might have a deathwish or something), this wouldn't suck too much… I really love how some (if not most) of you want Gilbert to be suffer in one way or another. As for the angst… I actually liked the story of this one rather than the Spamano version hence the more in-depth plot. I wish you wouldn't mind being a bit sad. **

Wednesday. Sick.

Gilbert was a mess. Matthew blocked all of his calls since yesterday.

_It's not as simple as that Gil._

Of course, it's not simple as that! He was an idiot. Maybe an awesome idiot but still an idiot. And now his boyfriend is angry with him. He never got in this kind of situation before, and he's at lost at what to do. Why did he ever thought of cheating?

(*whistle*)

"Bielschmidt, what the fuck is wrong with you!" the football coach snarled. Oh right, he was in the middle of a football practice and he was spacing out. Of course the coach would get angry at him. "Get the hell out of the field now!"

The albino lifelessly walked to the side and continued his mental monologue. He saw a wild flower from where he was sitting and unconsciously played with it while thinking…

He should ask someone about his situation. Maybe there's someone out there who could help him in this situation.

Who knows Matthew more than anyone else here?

Seeing that he wasn't needed in the practice anymore, the Prussian sneaked out to the Culinary Department. It wasn't like Gilbert broke his promise with the Italian about dating other girls, right? SO maybe Lovino would be a bit helpful to him this time. If he won't then, Gilbert doesn't know what to do anymore.

As he walked to the cooking area, a spicy smell filled his senses.

"Mr. Edelstein, would you like to try my chicken paprikash?"

That voice, he couldn't mistake it anywhere. Gilbert immediately hid behind a counter as Elizabeta approached Roderich. He felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He had never been this close to the Hungarian for almost two years. He peeped through his hiding place and saw Elizabeta fussing at the pale Austrian. He bit his lip.

Elizabeta _only got close_ to him so that _she can get close_ to Roderich.

He never forgot the day when he was about to confess his growing feelings for her only to realize that she likes Roderich all along.

The events after that seemed to be so blurred, and the week later he was suddenly known to be someone who will date any person for a week. It must have been a drunken joke, or Francis's ever absurd ideas but the pact was a good way to avert his attention from his heartbreak.

He never thought that it wasn't the solution. His feelings and pain weren't forgotten at all, and everything can easily resurface once again. Like now.

He became the jerk that he is at present (an awesome jerk, by the way) just because a single girl broke his heart. And yet he couldn't get over her.

How pathetic can he get?

"What are you doing here, bastard?"

Gilbert quickly wiped his eyes because the spice and invisible onions made him teary.

"N-Nothing…" seeing the Hungarian suddenly sent his mind haywire. He wasn't able to ask Lovino anything. He just wanted to leave this place already.

Lovino raised one of his eyebrows. "Whatever. Can you bring this to Antonio?" the Italian handed Gilbert a container with spaghetti. "I-It's just some excess. It's not like I made extra serving for him because he has practice today so…"

Lovino was as red as the spaghetti sauce now. Gilbert can't help but feel so amused.

"Right, so I'll tell him that you made him some pasta."

"I never said that, asshole!" the Italian shrieked. But the albino was already on his way.

When he get back to the football club, he instantly found Antonio and gave him the gift from his favorite Italian. "It's from your boyfriend. He said he made it especially for you."

"Woahhh! Really?" the Spaniard lightened up impossibly and dug in to the pasta. "Delicioso!"

Now that he was back to the club and without Elizabeta to disrupt his thoughts of Matthew, Gilbert went back to his dazed self. He still doesn't know what to do to be forgiven…

"What's wrong, Gil?" Antonio asked good-naturedly.

The albino stared considerably at the Spaniard. Maybe the tan brunette has something to share to him, after all, Lovino Vargas wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

"How do you get over a fight with Lovino?"

"Hmmm?" the green-eyed guy hummed. "Why would you want to ask that? Did you fight with Lovi? Well aren't you always fighting? So you want to make up? That's nice though I feel like I should be jealous…" and the curly guy pouted as if defensively.

Alright, Antonio is really dense most of the times.

"N-No. Forget it," Gil said exasperatedly. "It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" the Spaniard insisted.

"Alright, I'll try again. How do you get forgiven in a fight?"

"That's easy! Just say sorry!"

Helpful. Antonio is trying his best, Gilbert can tell.

"But you know what… I haven't actually said sorry to Lovino before," now Antonio evolved to Intellectual mode. "I guess that kind of thing just applies to shallow mistakes and shallow relationships. When I met Lovi, I realized that. After all, all my previous relationships before him were superficial and fake. Just like my sorries."

The Prussian actually gaped at the Spaniard. Who would have known that he was hiding a logical persona within?

"I guess, the only way to be forgiven is to show that you deserve to a second chance."

Gilbert went running to the clinic after that. He only knew one person who knows of Matthew's whereabouts and that would be the bigbusted nurse. He was disappointed to see that Natalya was the one on duty. But he just can't give up.

"When is Miss Yekaterina coming?" he asked the pale girl.

"Why should I tell you about big sister's whereabouts?" the girl scowled at him, clearly having a really bad day.

"I really really need to see her-"

"She won't be coming today. So get lost!" the Belarusian snapped.

"Please. W-Where is she right now?" Gilbert pleaded.

"She's attending to a sick student! She can't have you bothering her, for heaven's sake! She's not here because she can't be here! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

At the mere mention of the sick student, Gilbert already had an idea of who that is. He kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Please. I need to see this student."

Maybe Natalya actally pitied him. Or maybe since Ivan suddenly passed by the window that the girl with ribbon on her hair suddenly had a good mood so she sent the albino to the big hospital at the far end of the town. Whatever it was, Gilbert was thankful and he quickly followed the address.

When he arrived, he quickly had the urge to slap himslef for not asking Natalya what room Matthew is in. Until he heard a very squishy and familiar sound…

BOING BOING BOING.

Sure enough, Miss Yekaterina was revealed and she seemed to have come from the room 118. The albino invited himslef in and found himslef face to face with Matthew.

"What are you doing here?"

Good. The Canadian was more shocked than angry.

"I decided to visit you…"

"_Why?"_

"Uhm… well," Gilbert fidgeted. "Since, you were sick so…" but then he facepalmed. "I forgot to get you something!"

"Wha…" Matthew frowned. "How did you know I was here?"

But the Prussian seemed to be busy checking his pockets for hidden treasures ("There must be something decent in here," he grumbled as he unearthed candy wrappers, change and crumpled paper from his pants). All of a sudden, he found a slightly wrinkled wild flower in his left pocket ("How did it get in there? Must be a miracle!") and handed it to the sick boy, grinning proudly.

"T-Thank you." The pale blonde took it and placed it near the stuffed polar bear on his bedside table. "As I was saying, how did you know I was here?"

"Uhm… well, I asked the psycho nurse about Miss Yekaterina's whereabouts so that I can find you…" Gilbert murmured embarrassedly. He looked like a stalker, dammit!

"You… you went that far just to visit me?" Matthew choked a bit. He also knows how scary the Belarusian is.

"Well… I…" Gilbert fidgeted. "I thought I should… but if I was disturbing you…"

"No, it's alright… I'm happy."

The albino glanced to see Matthew smiling gently.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Gilbert admitted.

"No… It's all better now. I'm also sorry for being sick and making you come this far," the Canadian whispered.

"It's alright! I deserved this!" Gilbert said a bit loudly, he blushed. "I mean… yeah, I was really an ass, though I'm an awesome ass but I guess Tonio really's the person who got one but what am I saying? Anyways… I hope you get well soon so we could… y'know… hang out?"

Matthew just continued smiling mildly.

"Yes, I hope to get better soon, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday. Surprise.

.::.

A/N: This chapter title might mean, "Surprise, I'm alive!" coming from me. Please forgive me for being away for sooooo loooong, my only excuse is the uni and I only had my long awaited break now... And I'll be back to school by next week again because of some extra curriculars. And then the week after that my holidays will end. Anyways... I decided that I will update a story or post a oneshot at least once every two weeks (if I can) from now on since despite my full effort in the uni, it's still so hard so I'd visit fanfiction as my stress reliever as often as I could. I hope you won't mind...

Shameless plugging: The Lost Daemon's chapter 4 (writing on process) will have loads of PruCan so maybe you'll consider reading it, thank you~ ^^

.::.

Lovino scowled at the bright smile that Gilbert directed him and Antonio when they met him in the cafeteria the next day. The albino was positively beaming, and with his pale features, he even looked like he's glowing or something. He once again intruded the couple's obvious lunch date and deliberately sat with them in their table much to the younger brunette's distaste. He glared at the red-eyed guy, silently hoping that he'll get the signal and leave them the fuck alone. After all, Gilbert had always been annoying Lovino and this setup will do them no good at all. But the Prussian's happiness warded off any hint of Italian death stares.

Actually, Gilbert did not include annoying the Italian in his to-do list today. In fact, he decided to share his awesomeness in the brunettes' table just to thank them for sorting out his relationship with Matthew.

"-sesesese. And he looked really cute looking shocked like that yesterday when he saw me, and of course, because I'm so awesome, he quickly forgave me."

Since it was Gilbert, any 'thank you' would sound somewhat like that - like gloating.

Antonio, meanwhile is only half happy for his friend, and has been spewing way too much, "Oh really?"s just to entertain the albino. Because he actually has no idea who is that Ma... Mac...Marky? that Gilbert had been blabbering about for a quarter of an hour already.

Lovino decided to simply focus on his lunch (prepared by Antonio) and think of the calmness and tranquility and serenity of somewhere far, far away. He was drifting off to his peaceful world of imaginations when another booming voice drowned Gilbert's ramblings and Antonio's "Oh really?"s from beside him.

"This hero will have a surprise announcement to make! I'd be returning to America next week to spend Christmas there!"

Alfred F. Jones, in his ever loud voice announced his nearing departure louder that any weatherman's report. The crowd soon bombarded the blond with questions about how sudden it was.

But this kind of stunt had been happening often lately as their school is composed of several international people, most, if not all, wanting to return to their country for the holidays. Feliciano had been bugging Lovino about returning to Rome for a while already and Antonio had been hinting a trip to Spain as well...

The Prussian was annoyed by the intrusion of his one-sided dialog and raised his eyebrows at the forming mob around the American.

"Who the hell he think he was to act like a celebrity on a press conference here in the cafeteria?" he drawled bitterly.

"Oh really?" Antonio said automatically.

The two best friends then resumed their 'conversation' while Lovino stared dully at the blue eyed American.

.::.

To: Matthew

Fr: Lovino

Subj: n/a

When are you going to tell him?

You can't seriously hope that everything will sort out without you telling him. Think about how he'll feel. Think about if he heard it from someone else.

.::.

After lunchbreak, Antonio and Gilbert made their way to the field only to find that their practice was cancelled because of the sudden cold weather. Even their coach seems to have caught colds and is battling with the headache. The two of them decided to look for some warmth in school building when a familiar long haired blond blocked their way.

"Franny!"

Francis, the third member of Bad Touch Trio waved gracefully at the two.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been a very long time since we saw you!" Gilbert asked, slinging his arm around the Frenchman.

"Just around, mon cher," Francis answered. "Ever since I've heard that Antoine had settled down, I've decided to broaden my horizons in hope of finding my someone, too."

"Shut up, Francis! Settling down doesn't suit you!" Gilbert sneered.

"Perhaps," the blond said airily. "But there is nothing wrong with trying."

"So are you gonna stay here this time, Franny?" Antonio asked.

"Non, non, I'm sorry to say but I'll be leaving for England tonight."

"What are you going to do in England?"

"Well, it's just a simple part of broadening my horizon, mon cher."

"Aww, this is too fast Franny! We should at least hang out!" the Spaniard whined. Gilbert nodded half-heartedly at the remark. He promised to visit Matthew tonight...

"I'm sorry, but not to worry, I'll be back again next week for this," Francis pulled four tickets from his pocket and gave two each to his friends.

"It's an ice skating show and I hope we can hang out with our significant others there," he said, winking.

"Wow! I'll surely bring Lovi with me!"

After a few more chatter, the Frenchman bid them goodbye and left the school in his limousine. Antonio then skipped to the culinary department to 'tell his Lovi about the tickets!' and Gilbert simply pocketed his.

Bring his significant other.

.::.

The cold wind swept over the students on their way home that afternoon. Winter seems to be coming fierce this year and it does not favor the majority of the student population. Only a few people seemed unsubdued by the freezing weather: those five pale guys from the Nordic region and that scary Russian guy.

As the rest scrambled for body warmth, Gilbert Bielschmidt was curiously seen running fast through the icy path outside their school. His younger brother, Ludwig, frowned at his bruder's childishness and quietly wished that he will not slip on the slippery ground.

However, Gilbert, contrary to popular belief, is not running because of some childish stunt. The truth is he had been wanting to skip school to visit his boyfriend today, but the Canadian timidly said that he shouldn't since he had played hookie yesterday already. That is why he had been itching to fly (figuratively, of course) to Matthew's side all day today and at the first ring of the dismissal bell, he had rushed, quite not noticing the brute weather.

Had he not been rushing though, he would have noticed Antonio looking sullen beside a spacing out Lovino.

"Mattie!" he said loudly as he slammed Matthew's hospital room door open.

"What are ya doin' here?"

Instead of the quiet Canadian, Gilbert was greeted by Alfred's question. Frowning, the albino asked:

"What are /you/ doing here?"

There was an awkward silence after that merely composed of the Prussian thinking if he was in the wrong room and the younger blond's mental struggle if he should kick this guy out of his brother's room.

"Uhm, Alfred, it's fine," Matthew whispered to his brother. Alfred wasn't all thrilled about his new-found relationship with the Bad Touch and might have been wishing to have an excuse to kick his boyfriend's ass.

Alfred turned to his brother. He uncharacteristically stared seriously at the Canadian before letting out a sigh. "Fine," he said curtly. He walked towards the door where Gilbert was as Matthew mumbled a soft "Thank you."

Gilbert, on the other hand, had no idea what was happening and was quite taken aback when Alfred glared at him as he passed.

"Uhh, hello Gil," Matthew said to pull his boyfriend out of his trance.

"Uhhhh, yeah. Hi!" Gilbert said as he gained back the feeling of his knees and he walked a bit numbly to the Canadian's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a lot better now, I suppose I could go to school tomorrow," Matthew answered cheerfully, but tiredly. It must be the trick of light but he looked so pale.

"Really?" Gilbert said excitedly. Perhaps he was just imagining things... Anyway... At last, he'll be able to spend more time with Matthew tomorrow...! But then, Gilbert can't help but feel that it wouldn't be enough...

He remembered the tickets.

"Hey, Mattie."

"Hmm?"

"You see, this week is really a bad week for you and you had been sick for most days so... You see, I think you - erm - didn't get to enjoy this week much as my boyfriend so... Erm. So... I think we should extend until next week because..."

His voice died out in the end. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed, especially as the words 'significant other' had been popping in his head all the while. He couldn't help but think how Matthew would enjoy the skating show... Because he said he liked hockey and aren't the two sports almost the same without the puck and hockey sticks?

When he looked at his boyfriend expectantly, he was met with sorry eyes.

"I'm sorry Gil, but after this week, everything between us will have to end."

For the first time, Gilbert felt the cold... As if an ice cube went down through his throat but instead of slippinh to his stomach, it made a detour to his chest. He felt something painful an heavy struck his heart.

"Eh... Why?"

The blond let out a bitter sigh. "Isn't this supposed to be a one week rule? You should follow it."

"But Anto-" Gilbert stopped himself. Antonio said Lovino was different. Antonio gave up the chance to date anyone he liked for the Italian. No. He was just asking for an extension so he can bring Matthew to the ice skating show. It wasn't like Antonio and Lovino at all. "Nevermind what I said," and Gilbert gave Matthew a grin.

It looked so forced... So pained... And void of happiness. Matthew bit his lip and looked down. He should be able Gilbert his secret now... Lovino was right. He couldn't just not tell him. And it would be worse if he learned it from someone else. He clutched his chest as he felt air leave his lungs.

"The truth is..." but he got cut off by a heaving cough. His whole body shook and he looked frantically at Gilbert, as if ashamed of his situation. He slammed his hand on the button to the nurse's station.

"Please Gil... Get out," he managed to say. It was not helpful that the Prussian noticed some blood from his boyfriend's lips.

"Matthew, are you alr..."

"Please get out!" the blond gasped for air.

"But-"

Gilbert found himself shoved sideways when Alfred with the Ukranian nurse came rushing in.

"Mattie!"

"Please calm down, Alfred. This is just expected," the nurse said as she helped Matthew even his breathing. She rubbed his back and gave him a glass of water. She then gave him a shot to "calm his down."

"His disease is already in the third stage, and he probably went in a panic a while ago. I really suggest to bring him to America as soon as possible."

What? What is the meaning of this? Disease? Third stage? America? It makes no sense.

"What the fuck is happening?" Gilbert snarled. Katyusha glanced at him reproachfully but Alfred held her shoulders. He spoke up.

"Mattie has leukemia. We will go to America next week for his treatment," he glared at Gilbert. "It should have been earlier, but he insists on staying in here until Sunday."

"L-Leukemia? You're joking..." the Prussian said shakily. When Alfred still looked as serious as ever, he lost it. "What the fuck!? Why didn't you tell me!?" he screamed. Matthew flinched. "What's all this? How /dare/ you /play/ with me like this?"

"Shut up!" Alfred bellowed as he punched Gilbert. "That's thick coming from a player like you, isn't it?" he spat.

The albino's scarlet eyes found Matthew's. The Canadian looked away.

"Fuck." Gilbert stood up and took his leave. "Fuck you all."

TBC

This is what you get from me watching A Walk to Remember... orz


End file.
